


I Know You Have A Heavy Heart (I Can Feel It When We Kiss)

by namelessfedah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Florist Harry, Fluff, French Harry, Italian, M/M, New Year's Eve, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Louis, Top Harry, Translation, Vurnerable Louis, a dash of angst, harry is very passionate about flowers, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentioned smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessfedah/pseuds/namelessfedah
Summary: In cui Louis sta passando il Capodanno da solo in Francia ma non sta assolutamente scappando, ed Harry è un fioraio francese con un perenne sorriso stampato sulle labbra ed un'inguaribile indole filantropica.Si incontrano in una fredda notte nella periferia di Parigi.





	I Know You Have A Heavy Heart (I Can Feel It When We Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i know you have a heavy heart (i can feel it when we kiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115475) by [itjustkindahappened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustkindahappened/pseuds/itjustkindahappened). 



> Attenzione: questa storia NON è mia. Come specificato sopra, l'autrice è itjustkindahappened qui su AO3, che mi ha gentilmente dato il [permesso](http://oi66.tinypic.com/2rw9sw1.jpg) di tradurla.

 

 

 

_and I know you have a heavy heart_  
I can feel it when we kiss  
so many men stronger than me  
have thrown their backs out triying to fix it  
but me I'm not a gamble  
you can count on me to split  
lua, bright eyes

 

È il 30 Dicembre a Parigi. È buio e freddo ed il cielo è ricoperto di minuscole stelle, Louis siede su una panchina del parco, illuminato dalla luce fioca di un lampione con la sua sciarpa fatta a maglia tirata fin sopra al naso. E no, non sta assolutamente scappando.

Non lo sta facendo. Lo giura. Aveva solo bisogno di una piccola variazione, un po' di tempo per se stesso; e sentiva il gran bisogno di trascorrere il Capodanno in Francia, tutto qui. Inoltre, ha letto da qualche parte che non si dovrebbero mai seguire le tradizioni a Capodanno; perché ogni anno è diverso, e la fine dovrebbe essere tale, o qualcosa del genere.

Allora aveva senso.

Ma, si. Louis non sta scappando.

Un'altra folata di vento gelido rispolvera il passato, causandogli un brivido, e si rimprovera mentalmente. Non ci aveva davvero pensato fino ad allora, non è vero?

I ricordi nella sua mente sono ancora freschi, riesce a ricordare tutto perfettamente. Dal momento dell'accaduto, ha quell'immagine stampata sul retro delle palpebre che non accenna a lasciarlo in pace. Un'orrenda immagine di Ryan ed un altro ragazzo, mezzi nudi, mentre gemono e ridacchiano l'uno nella bocca dell'altro, le lingue a cozzare grossolanamente e dei disgustosi rigonfiamenti nei pantaloni a strofinarsi.

Nel loro letto. Il  _suo_ letto.

"Oh." Fu tutto quello che Louis riuscì a far fuoriuscire, gli occhi di Ryan si spalancarono e si precipitò fuori dal letto, cercando di scusarsi con qualche mal assestato "Lou, posso spiegare."

Le sue labbra erano state bagnate e rovinate.

Louis si chiuse la porta alle spalle prima che Ryan riuscisse a raggiungere anche solo il centro della stanza, correndo via dall'appartamento.

Subito dopo ci furono un respiro profondo, le lacrime trattenute, la prenotazione di un volo last-minute per la Francia, ed un unico messaggio a Zayn, senza il minimo riguardo per le possibili conseguenze.

Ed ora eccolo qui. Senza neanche una stanza d'albergo dove passare la notte. Louis ringrazia Dio per essersi ricordato di cambiare qualche soldo in aeroporto. Per lo meno non è al verde.

Dopo poco, realizza che se non inizia a camminare il suo sedere si congelerà presto sulla panchina, e dato che ha davvero intenzione di tenerselo stretto (è una specie di calamita per i ragazzi), si tira su ed inizia a camminare con gambe tremanti.

Oltrepassa alcuni negozi ed un café. Sembra siano tutti chiusi, tuttavia. Immagina di essere da qualche parte nella periferia di Parigi, poiché tutto sembra molto silenzioso, buio ed immobile. Calcia via alcuni sassolini dal marciapiede mentre continua a marciare a passo spedito.

Rischia quasi di non vedere un piccolo negozio di fiori camminando a testa bassa, ma si ferma appena in tempo. È tutto molto luminoso lì dentro, la finestra del piccolo locale straripa di fiori colorati di ogni tipologia.

Louis cammina verso la porta e la apre con cautela, una campanella trilla piacevolmente non appena mette piede all'interno. E si. È un posto davvero davvero adorabile.

Il parquet cigola leggermente sotto il peso dei suoi passi mentre girovaga per gli alti scaffali pieni di fiori. Ne annusa gli odori; il dolce mischiato all'acre, il soffice al forte. La luce è leggermente fioca in alcuni punti, ma contribuisce solo a rendere l'atmosfera più confortevole.

Subito dopo, una voce roca e profonda riecheggia dietro di lui, Louis sobbalza, saltando di almeno due centimetri.

" _Excusez-moi, monsieur, le magasin est fermé..._ "

Louis non ha idea di cosa stia dicendo, ma si gira comunque lentamente per fronteggiare la persona. E,  _oh_.

È un ragazzo. Un ragazzo molto alto, magro e ben piazzato. C'è qualcosa di infantile nei suoi lineamenti. I riccioli color cioccolato nascondono parzialmente degli immensi occhi verdi che ricordano a Louis un bosco fiabesco (non che ne abbia mai visto uno, ma immagina sia così). Le fossette a bucargli le guance arrossate, causate dal piccolo sorriso di scuse estesosi sulle labbra piene e rosse, la bocca è proporzionalmente troppo grande per il suo viso. Sul capo è adagiata una colorata coroncina di fiori. Non sembra per niente il proprietario della voce udita da Louis poco prima; roca e profonda.

Il ragazzo arcua leggermente un sopracciglio, e Louis realizza di starlo fissando. Le sue guance si accendono di una tonalità di rosso vivo e abbassa lo sguardo. Non ha idea di cosa fare. Non sa parlare il francese.

Il riccio sospira, per poi riaprire la bocca e parlare. " _Tu t'appelles comment?_ "

Louis si tira un po' su a quelle parole. Perché si, Lottie studia francese a scuola, questa è una delle conoscenze basilari.

" _Je... m'appelle Louis?_ " dice esitante, sperando di aver pronunciato le parole correttamente.

Sembra essere così, dopotutto, perché il riccio sorride luminoso porgendogli la mano.

" _Je suis 'Arry._ " Dice. Louis gli stringe la mano lentamente, ricambiando con un piccolo sorriso.

"Harry." Ripete. Il nome gli calza a pennello. " _Parl-parlez vouz... Anglais?_ "

Le labbra di Harry si aprono in un ghigno. "Si, lo parlo."

Louis sente il viso andargli a fuoco, e pensa che sarebbe opportuno perdere l'abitudine di arrossire in continuazione di fronte ai ragazzi carini. "Grande. Io, uh, non parlo il francese molto bene. Non lo parlo affatto, in realtà. Mi dispiace."

"Va tutto bene." Gli dice Harry. "In verità ero venuto a dirti che siamo chiusi."

"Oh." Entrambi si guardano per un po', un silenzio imbarazzante aleggia nell'aria. "Io pensavo," Louis continua dopo una manciata di secondi. "La porta era aperta.."

"Va tutto bene." ripete Harry. "Stavo solo per chiudere.. Stavi, stai cercando qualcosa in particolare?"

Louis scuote la testa. "No. Mi piace solo osservare i fiori, credo. Sono carini."

"Lo sono." Assente Harry. "Quindi, quali sono i tuoi preferiti?" chiede dopo un po'.

Il suo accento è quasi.. accattivante. È soffice ogni volta che tocca le ultime sillabe delle parole, rendendole bellissime. Poetiche, quasi. A Louis la cosa piace parecchio.

"Beh," Soppesa per un attimo. "Credo che andrò per i girasoli. Sai, quelli piccoli e carini."

Harry annuisce, gli occhi che brillano di interesse. " _Tournesol_ ", dice in conferma per poi iniziare a camminare verso il retro del negozio. Louis lo segue dopo un paio di secondi.

"Significano 'ammirazione'." Harry si ferma di fronte ad uno scaffale e tira fuori un vaso, girandosi così da poterlo mostrare a Louis. Lo tiene stretto in modo orgoglioso, quasi come un bambino intento a mostrare ai propri genitori il suo ultimo disegno.

Sono dei girasoli. Quelli piccoli e carini. Louis sorride. E, forse, dovrebbe congedarsi gentilmente ed uscire di lì perché dopotutto il negozio è  _chiuso_ , ma. Finché la sua presenza non infastidisce Harry, non vede perché dovrebbe andarsene.

"Quali sono i tuoi fiori preferiti?" Chiede poi a sua volta, il sorriso di Harry diventa ancora più grande e luminoso se possibile, ed è ovvio che non aspettava altro che la domanda di Louis.

"Beh, amo le rose." Inizia, mettendo giù i girasoli, prendendo Louis per mano e trascinandolo verso il bancone, dove delle rose sono adagiate in un vaso. Ne prende una e la porge a Louis. " _Amour._ " Dice, e si, Louis capisce cosa significhi.

"Amo anche i lillà." Continua Harry, trascinando il castano verso la grande vetrina espositiva. " _Beauté._ "

Le mani di Harry sono calde, il che giova a Louis poiché è sprovvisto di guanti.

Harry apre la vetrina e tira fuori alcuni rametti di lillà viola e bianchi, porgendo a Louis anche quelli. Indica quelli viola. "Il viola è la prima emozione dell'amore." E poi quelli bianchi. "Il bianco rappresenta la giovanile innocenza." Spiega. Louis annuisce.

Dopo aver aggiunto altri due tipi di fiori, dei tulipani bianchi (" _Pardon._  Perdono."), e dei nontiscordardime (" _Souvenirs._  'Non dimenticarmi'."), Harry guida Louis nuovamente verso il bancone ed aggiunge un'altra rosa.

"Due rose simboleggiano l'amore reciproco." Racconta a Louis, che dubita di aver mai visto qualcosa di tanto bello quanto la passione accesa e pura che brucia negli suoi occhi.

Osserva la costellazione di fiori nelle sue mani. "È un bouquet abbastanza sdolcinato." Gli fa notare, ed Harry ride leggermente. Guarda la composizione pensieroso, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Beh, non è il miglior lavoro che io abbia mai realizzato, ma è bellissimo. Il significato è bellissimo."

Louis ne annusa il profumo, è un odore adorabilmente dolce. "È incantevole." Dice ad Harry.

Il riccio gli sorride ancora, le fossette talmente profonde che Louis si preoccupa possano tagliargli le guance a metà ed iniziare a sanguinare. ' _Smette mai di sorridere?_ ' si chiede per un momento, mentre Harry sfila cautamente il bouquet dalle sue mani per poi sparire sul retro. Ritorna dopo un po' con un nastro bianco a tenere stretti i gambi dei fiori.

"Quindi.. Sei tipo, un fioraio?" Chiede Louis.

Harry annuisce, sedendosi sul bancone, sfiorando gentilmente i fiori. "Ho questo posto da quasi un anno. È piccolo, ma lo amo da morire."

"Come si fa a non amarlo?" Chiede Louis ed Harry mormora in assenso.

"Quindi, Louis." Dice dopo. Il suo nome rotola senza intoppi fuori dalla lingua del riccio, cade così bene col suo accento francese. Lou- _eeh_. Louis trema quasi. "Come mai stai passando il Capodanno a Parigi?"

E proprio com'erano arrivati, i brividi confortevoli lo abbandonarono immediatamente.

Louis abbassa lo sguardo gesticolando. "Beh.. avevo solo bisogno di staccare la spina, credo. Devo trovare un motel, comunque, quindi ho paura di dover andare.."

"Cosa? Hai prenotato un volo dall'Inghilterra alla Francia senza nemmeno preoccuparti di un posto dove dormire?" Chiede Harry, ignorando completamente le sue parole, e Louis sarebbe stato tremendamente infastidito se la voce del riccio non fosse stata impregnata di niente se non pura curiosità.

"È complicato." Mormora Louis. La conversazione ha ormai preso una piega inconfortevole per il castano.

"Quindi stai scappando." Sentenzia Harry, carezzando i petali di una rosa.

Louis corruga la fronte. "Non sto scappando da niente."

"Sembra che tu lo stia facendo."

"Beh, non è così." Gli occhi di Louis saettano verso l'orologio posizionato sul muro alle spalle di Harry. "Si sta facendo davvero tardi. Dovrei andare, ho davvero bisogno di trovare un motel. È stato un vero piacere conoscerti, Harry."

Si gira e velocemente cammina verso la porta. Prima di poterla raggiungere, però, viene fermato da una stretta al polso. Si ritrova a fissare gli occhi verde smeraldo di Harry, più intensi del solito, che lo guardano implorante.

"Stai scappando di nuovo, Louis. Per favore, non farlo."

Louis sbatte leggermente le palpebre per poi deglutire. Sta andando tutto troppo veloce per lui. Prova disperatamente a riprendere il controllo della situazione. Abbassa lo sguardo verso le sue mani. "No. Sul serio, Harry. Ho davvero,  _davvero_  bisogno di trovare un posto dove stare. Devo andare."

Ma una mano sotto il suo mento lo riporta ad alzare il viso, forzandolo a rincontrare gli occhi di Harry.

Rimangono in quel modo per un po', lo sguardo di Harry che penetra in quello di Louis, come se stesse cercando disperatamente di capirlo.

"Perché i tuoi occhi sono così tristi, Louis?" Chiede lentamente.

La domanda è così pura ed inaspettata ed incredibilmente  _spaventosa_ , che Louis sente un tremendo nodo alla gola. Ma non piangerà adesso. Non ha ancora pianto, e non lo farà. Specialmente non di fronte ad Harry.

"Devo andare." Mormora un'ultima volta, completamente ignorando la domanda, ma Harry non lo lascia.

"Per favore, non farlo." Ripete dolcemente. "Potresti.. Potresti stare qui se vuoi. Ho una stanza per gli ospiti inutilizzata. Non devi pagarmi, non uscirai al buio ed al freddo ancora, e non dormirai su un mucchio di neve abbandonato da qualche parte."

"Guadagni punti." Mugugna Louis, ma Harry prende entrambe le sue mani nelle sue (Mio Dio,  _inghiottiscono_  quelle di Louis) e lo guarda con occhi stanchi.

"Per favore."

Louis prova ancora a ribellarsi. "Sei sicuro che non sarò, tipo, un inconveniente? Non voglio disturbarti."

Harry gli si avvicina. "Non potresti mai disturbarmi, mi piace davvero la tua compagnia."

"Okay." Sospira Louis, sapendo che la migliore opzione è rimanere lì dal momento che non ha idea di dove si trovi. "A patto che io compri tipo, cinquanta bouquet da te per ringraziarti dopo."

Harry sogghigna ampiamente. "Abbiamo un accordo, allora." E Louis sorride a quello.

Harry lascia andare le mani di Louis per cercare qualcosa in tasca. Si dirige alla porta per chiuderla con un piccolo click.

Ritorna una manciata di secondi più tardi, e Louis lo osserva spegnere le luci. Il riccio gli stringe nuovamente la mano, e con un soffice sorriso lo guida su per delle vecchie scale ed attraverso una porta.

L'appartamento di Harry da a Louis le stesse sensazioni ricevute dal negozio sottostante. Vecchio, accogliente ed intimo. C'è lo stesso pavimento in legno, ricoperto da alcuni tappeti color terra nel corridoio. Le pareti del salotto sono verdi e viola ed un piccolo divano a due posti è posizionato contro il muro al di sotto delle tre grandi finestre. Le tende sono semplici, a strisce bianche e nere, si adattano bene all'ambiente, creando un buon distacco da tutto quei colori naturali. Di fronte al divano è posizionato un tavolino in legno (dove, come c'era da immaginarsi, si trova un vaso di fiori. Fresie, per essere precisi) e contro il muro di fronte un piccola tv.

Louis lo adora.

"Mi piace molto." non esita a dire ad Harry, il quale (prevedibilmente) sorride.

"Ne sono contento. La tua stanza è alla fine del corridoio." Indica la direzione a Louis.

Louis la segue, osservando cautamente i dipinti e le fotografie appese ai muri. Le foto sono calde e confortanti, piene di persone sorridenti, amici, pensa Louis, alcuni di loro hanno lo stesso sorriso luminoso che ha Harry. Louis crede siano la sua famiglia.

I dipinti raffigurano, invece, quella merda astratta che Louis non ha mai davvero compreso, ma sembrano molto da Harry. Se le persone fossero dipinti, Louis sarebbe un disordinato ritratto a matita con talmente tante ombreggiature e punti luce differenti realizzati da un artista che non riusciva a decidersi, ed Harry sarebbe una di quelle esplosioni di acrilico con colori caldi e luminosi pieni di passione ed intensità.

La stanza di Louis è molto piccola, la maggior parte dello spazio è occupato dal letto. Le mura sono degli stessi colori del salotto. In un angolo è posizionata una piccola cassettiera, sulla quale si trova un giradischi. E Louis ride, perché era ovvio che Harry possedesse ancora uno di quei cosi.

È accogliente, tuttavia, proprio come tutto ciò che circonda Harry.

Dopo essersi assicurato che il letto fosse soffice e dormibile (È una parola? Lo è ora.), Louis esce dalla stanza, chiedendosi cosa stia facendo Harry.

Lo trova in cucina, seduto al tavolo, intento ad immergere una bustina di tè in una tazza. Alza lo sguardo non appena sente i passi di Louis e sorride.

"Vuoi un po' di tè anche tu?" Chiede.

"Hai appena chiesto ad un inglese se vuole del tè?"

"Non voglio generalizzare."

Louis rotea gli occhi. "E si, vorrei un po' di tè. Grazie."

Harry indica una delle ante del mobiletto. "Il ripiano più alto." Dice.

Louis lo apre e sussulta. Merda. Il 'ripiano più alto' si rivela essere davvero,  _davvero_  alto.

Sa di essere basso, okay. Gli piace pensare di vivere negandolo, ma sa esattamente quanto è basso, e lo odia.

Con un sospiro e con un lieve "ci siamo", si leva sulle punte, alzando il braccio fin dove riesce ad arrivare. Ma ancora non riesce a raggiungere le tazze. Fanculo l'essere bassi.

"Uh. Hai bisogno di aiuto, Louis?" Sente Harry chiedere dietro di lui, chiaramente divertito.

"No!" Esclama. "Posso farcela da solo..."

Inizia a saltare pateticamente, utilizzando il bancone della cucina come supporto. Ma non importa quanto disperatamente cerchi di raggiungere la tazza gialla lassù, non sembra funzionare.

Sta per riuscire a raggiungerla, lo giura, quando qualcuno si sporge dietro di lui ed afferra la tazza con facilità.

"Ce l'avevo quasi." Borbotta.

Harry lo ignora, il divertimento a luccicare nei suoi occhi. "Sei davvero minuto." Fa notare.

Louis se lo scrolla di dosso. "Non lo sono! Sei tu ad essere un gigante."

"Non sei riuscito a raggiungere nemmeno il ripiano più alto" Harry lo dice come se fosse la cosa più divertente che ha mai avuto il piacere di esporre.

Louis sbuffa afferrando la dannatissima tazza. "Per tua informazione la mia statura è perfettamente normale in Inghilterra."

"Tutti gli uomini hanno bisogno di issarsi su una sedia per raggiungere i ripiani alti in Inghilterra?"

"Sai cosa? Fottiti."

"Ti piacerebbe, mh?" Harry replica con un ghigno.

_Whoa._  Louis fissa il ragazzo più alto. "Insolente."

Harry scrolla le spalle e sorride. "Ho solo dell'Earl Grey al momento, spero ti vada bene." Dice riferendosi al tè.

E con questo, l'argomento è archiviato.

Louis annuisce. "Si, certo."

Harry versa un po' d'acqua bollente nella tazza, tira fuori un'altra bustina di tè e gli porge il tutto. "Latte e zucchero sono già sul tavolo."

"Grazie."

Si siedono, e Louis prende un cucchiaino di zucchero per poi versarlo nella tazza, prima di mescolarlo con la bustina di tè.

"È sorprendente." Dice.

"Cosa?"

"Mi sarei aspettato vino, lumache e cosce di rana. Ed il tuo inglese è molto buono, quindi mi sento leggermente stupido ad essere venuto fino in Francia e non aver imparato praticamente niente del posto."

Harry sbuffa. "Nah, semplicemente mi piaceva molto l'inglese a scuola, non preoccuparti. E devi sapere che le lumache sono disgustose."

"Posso immaginare."

"Mia madre le adora. È orribile."

"Sono davvero fredde viscide e schifose?"

"Nah, le bolli e poi le anneghi praticamente nel burro all'aglio. È più l'idea di avere una piccola lumaca in bocca, che l'atto stesso."

"Sembra terribile."

"Lo è."

C'è silenzio per un po'. Harry ha ricominciato ad osservarlo silenziosamente. Louis porta occasionalmente la tazza alla bocca quando Harry decide di parlare;

"Sei davvero carino, Louis."

Ed a Louis quasi va il tè di traverso. Tossisce una volta o due, prima di azzardarsi ad incontrare di nuovo gli occhi di Harry.

"È usuale questo tuo sbottare fuori tutto così?" Chiede, e può giurare di aver visto le guance del riccio diventare totalmente rosse.

Harry scrolla le spalle. "Mi piace l'onestà."

Louis deglutisce a fatica. "Beh, nemmeno tu sei tanto male." Si lascia scappare, per poi schiaffeggiarsi mentalmente. Ben fatto. Davvero. Chiamatelo Louis parlotropponeimomentimenoopportuni Tomlinson.

Harry fa semplicemente un gran sorriso, tuttavia. "Beh, grazie."

~

È ufficiale; Louis non riesce a dormire.

Si è girato e rigirato nel letto per ore, cercando di trovare una posizione comoda, cercando di rilassarsi, ma non ci riesce. Si sente come se un milione di formiche stessero camminando sotto la sua pelle.

Foto e ricordi di Ryan gli ronzano in testa. Il suo aspetto di primo mattino, i capelli biondi scomposti e disordinati ed il viso ancora rilassato dal sonno. La sua voce quando sussurrava a Louis di amarlo. Il suo respiro caldo sul collo di Louis, le sue mani a saggiargli il viso ed il corpo.

Le sue labbra su quelle di un altro ragazzo. Le sue dita intrecciate tra i capelli dello sconosciuto. Le loro risatine sommesse. I loro sorrisi.

Fanculo, non può farcela.

Ha bisogno di muoversi, camminare in giro, sbarazzarsi delle formiche.

Il più silenziosamente possibile, scivola fuori dal letto ed esce dalla stanza.

L'appartamento è molto, molto silenzioso. L'unica cosa che Louis riesce a sentire è il suo stesso respiro e le assi cigolanti del pavimento mentre sgattaiola attraverso le stanze, esplorandole.

Decide di fermarsi in soggiorno. Silenziosamente, cammina in punta di piedi intento a raggiungere il piccolo divano e sedervisi, ma colpisce accidentalmente una delle gambe del tavolino con l'alluce. Impreca leggermente troppo forte.

"Louis?"

Louis lancia un gridolino e si gira velocemente.

Harry è in piedi sotto l'arco della porta, visibilmente stanco, ma comunque adorabile.

"Scusami." Sussurra Louis. "Ti ho svegliato?"

"Si, ma va tutto bene." Risponde Harry prima di avvicinarglisi.

Louis sospira e raggiunge il divano per poi affondarvici. Harry lo segue velocemente, una ruga preoccupata chiaramente visibile tra le sue sopracciglia.

"Stai bene?" Chiede debolmente.

"Si." Louis si passa una mano tra i capelli per poi ridere tristemente. "No. Puoi solo-distrarmi in qualche modo, per favore?"

"Come?" Harry si spinge più vicino a lui.

"Non lo so, solo.. raccontami di te."

Harry si stiracchia il collo. "Beh. Mi chiamo Harry Styles. Ho ventidue anni e mi piace cucinare, la musica e i fiori."

"Harry Styles? È il tuo vero nome?"

"Si?" Harry arcua un sopracciglio confuso.

Louis agita una mano con noncuranza. "Scusa. È solo.. speciale. Non l'avevo mai sentito prima."

Harry sorride. Ancora. "Si, lo so."

"Continua, per favore."

"Um. Non mi piace la maionese ed il mio accento francese quando parlo con te, suona ridicolo. E sarei profondamente offeso se qualcuno non tenesse conto del linguaggio dei fiori scegliendoli per un occasione importante. I miei capelli non sono lisci. Non lo sono neanch'io."

**{t** **/n}** : in lingua originale c'è scritto _straight_ , che significa sia lisci, riferito ai capelli, che etero, riferito ad Harold. Non c'era modo di tradurlo.

Louis lascia uscire una risata sorpresa. "Che cosa dolce."

Harry scrolla le spalle. "È quel che è."

"Il tuo accento è bello. Suona poetico, quindi non farti paranoie."

"Sono le  _R_ , non è vero?"

"Sono le  _R_. E perché ne saresti profondamente offeso?"

"Rimango personalmente offeso dell'ignoranza altrui in generale."

Louis mormora in accordo. "Anch'io."

Harry da un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra e ride leggermente. "Una volta stavo aiutando una donna con il bouquet per il suo matrimonio, ed i colori principali erano il bianco e l'arancio, quindi voleva dei gigli arancioni a decorare il mazzo. Non importava cosa le dicessi, o quante tipologie di altri bellissimi fiori arancioni le suggerissi di utilizzare, continuava a chiedermi dei stupidissimi gigli arancioni. Stavo quasi per riconsiderare la mia scelta lavorativa."

"Qual è il significato dei gigli arancioni?" Chiede Louis divertito.

"Odio ed antipatia." Harry afferma semplicemente, Louis ride. La storia non è davvero così interessante, ma la voce di Harry ha un tono estremamente suadente. Louis vorrebbe soltanto metterlo in riproduzione continua ed ascoltarlo per sempre.

"Spero che qualcuno le abbia calpestato il vestito da sposa mentre camminava lungo la navata." Dichiara, ma Harry si imbroncia.

"Non è carino."

"Lo speri anche tu, non negarlo."

Gli angoli della bocca di Harry lottano per sollevarsi. "E va bene."

A quello segue un altro silenzio, sarebbe davvero confortevole se Harry non avesse quello strano sguardo impresso negli occhi e non lo stesse  _osservando_  ancora. A Louis non piace, lo fa sentire come se i suoi sentimenti fossero completamente esposti, ed Harry li stesse leggendo senza problemi. Abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani, cercando disperatamente un altro argomento di conversazione.

Sfortunatamente, Harry lo batte sul tempo.

"Cos'è che ti turba, Louis?"

"Forse il fatto che tu mi stia fissando."

"Sto solo cercando di comprenderti."

"Fa molto Edward Cullen, Harry, e la cosa non aiuta."

Harry assottiglia gli occhi pensieroso, non spostando lo sguardo da Louis. Si sporge poi verso il tavolo e sfila dal vaso una fresia.

" _Freesia._ " Dice, il suo francese trasuda da quelle parole. "Significano  _confiance_. Fiducia." Posiziona il fiore tra le mani di Louis. "Puoi fidarti di me."

Ed è lì, che Louis si rompe definitivamente.

Un colpo secco. Proprio così. Le lacrime iniziano a scorrergli sulle guance prima che abbia il tempo di bloccarle, lente e silenziose scivolano fino ad arrivare a bagnargli le mani. Singhiozza e guarda altrove, imbarazzato. Aveva giurato che non avrebbe fatto tutto questo davanti ad Harry, ed ora lo sta facendo.

Ma Harry, l'adorabile Harry, senza dire una parola si limita a coinvolgere Louis in un caldo abbraccio.

"Scusami. Mi dispiace." Mugugna vicino al suo orecchio.

Louis scuote violentemente la testa perché no, Harry non ha fatto nulla di sbagliato. Non può assolutamente lasciare che pensi di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato quando in qualche modo ha semplicemente confessato che  _gli importa di lui_. Nonostante si siano conosciuti solo poche ore prima.

Louis aveva così tanto bisogno di quelle parole.

"No, non è colpa tua. È solo-sapevo che ciò sarebbe successo prima o poi. Grazie." Si porta una mano sul volto per asciugarsi le lacrime. "Cazzo, sono imbarazzante."

"Piangere non è imbarazzante. Le emozioni forti non sono mai imbarazzanti, anche se ci è stato insegnato che lo sono. Cosa sarebbero le persone senza le proprie emozioni, mh?"

"Sei sempre così.. sincero su tutto?"

"Mi piace l'onestà." Harry dice semplicemente di nuovo con un sorriso.

"Il mio fidanzato mi ha tradito." Sbotta Louis.

Whoops. Ecco qui. L'onestà è la strada giusta.

Sente Harry irrigidirsi leggermente, rafforzando l'abbraccio.

"Sono tornato a casa dal lavoro un giorno-lavoro in una libreria-e lui era con un ragazzo che non avevo mai visto prima nella nostra camera da letto."

"Oh Lou." Sussurra Harry.

"Non compatirmi, per favore."

"Non è pietà, solo preoccupazione. Da quanto eravate insieme?"

"Tre anni."

Louis muove la testa fino a trovarsi sul petto di Harry, ed il riccio mormora qualcosa che suona come  _merde_ , e passa le dita tra i capelli di Louis.

"E-" Continua Louis. "E sembravano così  _felici_ , Harry. Stavano ridendo e sorridevano. E sembrava che.." Tirò su col naso. " Sembra che tutti intorno a me siano così dannatamente felici  _tutto il tempo_. Ed io non lo sono. Non capisco, ho tutte le ragioni per essere perfettamente soddisfatto della mia vita, ma.. c'è sempre qualche pezzo mancante."

Harry gli carezza semplicemente una guancia con il pollice.

"Non è giusto. Anche tu meriti felicità."

"La vita non è giusta. Gli affamati in Africa meritano del cibo, tutti i bambini meritano un'istruzione adeguata, e tutti gli esseri umani, indipendentemente da dove vengano, meritano rispetto. Ma tutto ciò non accade."

Un altro singhiozzo silenzioso gli scuote il corpo.

"Le persone erano solite deridermi durante gli anni di scuola." Disse piano Harry. "Facevo schifo negli sport e creavo coroncine di fiori e le indossavo dappertutto ed ero troppo sensibile. Non so se questo possa aiutare, ma. Non voglio che questa confessione avvenga solo da parte tua."

"È così stupido. Sono tutti stupidi." Mugugna Louis, cercando di immaginare qualcuno insultare o ridere di Harry,  _Harry_. La cosa lo fa oltremodo irritare. Stringe la maglia di Harry tra i pugni. "Io sarei stato tuo amico. Senza dubbio."

"Beh, grazie. Ora sto meglio, comunque, quando ho iniziato il  _lycée_  ed ho cambiato scuola, ma. Si. Sono sempre stato troppo appassionato alle cose, credo."

"Non 'troppo' appassionato. Le emozioni forti non sono mai imbarazzanti, l'hai detto tu. La passione è un sentimento forte, prorompente. La passione è bellissima nelle persone."

La stanza torna ad essere silenziosa dopo quello. Le mani di Harry si sono spostate sulla schiena di Louis, strofinandola dall'alto verso il basso e viceversa. Louis non vuole staccarsi.

"Mi innamoro troppo facilmente." Mormora ad un tratto. "Mi innamoro profondamente e velocemente e troppo facilmente, e poi finisce tutto troppo presto, e divento ancora più triste. Ryan è stata la relazione più lunga che io abbia mai avuto. E sappiamo tutti com'è andata a finire."

Harry mormora, la voce leggermente roca. Poi sospira profondamente.

"Okay." Dice infine. Tira su Louis, le mani a giacere sulle sue spalle. "Ora tocca a te, parlami di te."

Louis sorride sghembo. "Sono Louis Tomlinson. Ho venticinque anni. Mi piace il calcio e dormire e stare con le persone. Odio profondamente l'inverno e la vecchiaia. Ho quattro sorelle, ed ho sempre sognato di andare a Parigi."

Continuano a parlare, conoscendosi fino a sfiorare le prime ore del mattino. Quando finalmente si addormentano, la testa di Louis è poggiata sul petto di Harry, e la bocca del riccio giace tra i capelli di Louis, gli arti intrecciati e le labbra del castano sono pressate sulle clavicole sporgenti di Harry.

~  
 

Quando Louis si sveglia, il giorno seguente, è avvolto in una calda coperta sul divano. Il sole fa capolino attraverso le tende sottili.

Per un piccolo istante, Louis non ricorda dove si trova. Confuso, si guarda attorno individuando la sua posizione, prima che i suoi occhi cadano sulla fresia solitaria poggiata sul tavolo, e, oh. Giusto.

Si siede e stiracchia le braccia sopra la testa, sbadigliando rumorosamente. Si chiede brevemente dove sia Harry, si tira su e cammina verso la cucina. Suppone sia già sceso in negozio.

La prima cosa che riesce a notare è l'odore paradisiaco, ed il pane posto sul bancone. La seconda, è il tè sul tavolo e la terza è la nota vicino ad esso.

Si siede e prende in mano il piccolo bigliettino.

_Bonjour. Mon chéri!_

_Sono di sotto. Ci sono croissants appena sfornati dalla boulangeriein fondo alla strada sul bancone (poiché avevi così tanta voglia di assaggiare del cibo francese e tutta quella roba lì), sai dove sono le tazze. Scendi in negozio quando sei pronto._

_//Harry :)_

Louis si morde le labbra per non lasciarsi scappare un sorriso inebetito.

Come diavolo ha fatto ad avere la fortuna di finire proprio lì? È entrato in quel negozio semplicemente perché era l'unico aperto, stava congelando, ed i fiori erano carini, e tutto ad un tratto si è risvegliato nel soggiorno di un ragazzo ancora più carino che indossava corone di fiori.

Questo tipo di cose semplicemente  _non accadono_.

Louis si alza dalla sedia e cammina verso il bancone. Riempie il bollitore con dell'acqua ed accende la fiamma mentre recupera dello zucchero ed un cornetto, per poi poggiare il tutto sul tavolo.

Si sta preparando psicologicamente per prendere una tazza, quando nota uno sgabello poggiato poco più in là, proprio sotto il mobiletto, ed un post-it giallo su di esso.

_Nel caso tu non ci arrivassi._

_Non ringraziarmi ;)_

E okay, si. Fottiti, Harry Styles. Davvero.

(Non utilizza lo sgabello. Non lo fa.  _Non lo fa_.)

~

Dopo la colazione, Louis indossa le scarpe e scende velocemente le scale, infantilmente ansioso di rincontrare Harry.

Lo trova in piedi dietro al bancone in tutta la sua altezza, impegnato a parlare con una mora carina in francese rapido.

Louis stringe gli occhi, determinato a non lasciare che questo lo distragga dal suo intento. Tossisce leggermente. Harry si gira e si illumina istantaneamente, gli occhi a mostrare quella scintilla ormai familiare. Fa segno a Louis di avvicinarsi.

"Louis!" Esclama, per poi indicare la ragazza. "Questa è Eleanor, mia amica e collaboratrice. Si prenderà cura del negozio oggi."

Louis le sorride esitante. Gli occhi di Eleanor lo squadrano dal basso verso l'alto, e ricambia il sorriso. Mormora qualcosa ad Harry, che le da una gomitata per poi borbottare ' _tais-toi_ '. Eleanor emette una risatina, anche se Harry non sembra essere stato molto gentile nel risponderla.

Louis è molto confuso.

"Perché Eleanor si 'prenderà cura del negozio' oggi?" Chiede.

Eleanor ridacchia semplicemente ed Harry rotea gli occhi guardandola. "Perché io porterò te a fare un giro turistico, oggi. Non puoi venire a Parigi senza vedere effettivamente la città."

L'idea non sembra tanto male. Passare l'intera giornata con Harry. A Louis piace. Piace molto. Ne è estasiato.

"Oh. Davvero?" È tutto ciò che riesce a rispondere, tuttavia, e si schiaffeggia mentalmente.

"È un appuntamento." Precisa Eleanor. Il suo accento è se possibile ancora più marcato di quello di Harry.

Harry le mormora qualcosa parlando talmente veloce che Louis è impressionato da Eleanor, che riesce a comprendere tutto.

"Comunque." Continua. "Pensavo di, sai, andare un po' in giro, visitare la torre Eiffel.."

"Magari cenare in un buon ristorante." Si intromette Eleanor. "Magari un piccolo  _bisou_  sotto i fuochi d'artificio.."

Harry la guarda male. "Ignorala." Dice a Louis. "Le piace saltare a conclusioni affrettate."

"Ed Harry non ha un appuntamento da davvero tanto tempo."

"Non è un appuntamento."

Eleanor scrolla le spalle, ma non accenna ad abbandonare il piccolo ghigno che ha stampato sulla faccia. Harry, apparentemente decidendo di ignorarla, da un'occhiata all'orologio.

"Bene, prenderemo un bus tra circa quindici minuti." Dice. "Andrò un attimo su a prendere i cappotti. Qualsiasi cosa dica Eleanor, ha torto."

Con questo, si affretta su per le scale e Louis rimane solo con Eleanor.

La ragazza lo scruta, un po' come ha fatto Harry la prima volta che si sono incontrarti, ma con uno sguardo più giudizioso, gli occhi leggermente assottigliati. Si sta facendo un impressione del ragazzo, e Louis sente le guance scottare.

"Louis?" Dice improvvisamente.

"Si?"

Il sorriso di Eleanor diventa gentile. "Gli piaci. Gli piaci davvero tanto."

Louis non ha nemmeno il tempo di risponderle, perché Harry è tornato con i loro cappotti. Sbatte semplicemente più volte le palpebre perplesso, prima di girarsi verso Harry, che sta togliendo dal capo la coroncina di fiori.

"Le farei solo del male con questo freddo." spiega quando Louis gli lancia uno sguardo confuso. Harry da a Louis il suo cappotto, la sua sciarpa ed il cappello, Louis li indossa velocemente.

Non appena Harry lo raggiunge, indossando un lungo cappotto nero, sorride a Louis. "Andiamo, allora." Annuncia. "Si parte."

~

" _Je t'aimerai..?_ "

Harry annuisce eccitato." _...Jusqu'à_ _la fin..._ "

" _Jusqu'á le fin..._ "

" _La fin._ "

"Come ti pare."

" _La fin... des temps._ "

" _La fin des temps. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à... la fin des temps?_  Era giusto?"

Louis guarda Harry speranzoso. Non suona proprio come la melodia che emette il riccio ad ogni cosa che dice, ma ci è vicino, giusto?

Harry sorride luminoso ed annuisce. "Sembri un perfetto francese."

"Lo so.. sto davvero iniziando a  _sentire_ questa lingua. In pratica la parlo fluentemente adesso, no? Ora.. cosa diavolo significa ciò che ho appena detto?"

Il sorriso di Harry si fa se possibile più ampio. "Beh, in realtà non c'è una vera e propria traduzione che renda giustizia alla frase, ma direi 'Ti amerò fino alla fine dei tempi'."

Sono seduti in questo adorabile café dove Harry ha insistito per entrare, assicurando a Louis che possedesse la miglior cioccolata calda di tutta la Francia. E, beh, chi è Louis per rifiutare?

Il mobilio è davvero vintage, le mura sono dipinte di bianco e crema, con dei quadri vecchio stile, raffiguranti probabilmente Parigi molto tempo prima. I due ragazzi sono seduti ad un tavolino di marmo, bevendo cioccolata calda ricoperta di panna e mangiando pasticcini. Louis si sente così vivo e finalmente felice. Non ricorda di essersi mai legato ad una persona tanto velocemente prima, ma è fantastico. Non sono mai a corto di cose di cui parlare e c'è una comprensione reciproca istantanea tra i due che è abbastanza difficile da spiegare.

Harry sorride. "Okay, la prossima. Anche questa è davvero romantica, ma la userei più con una persona a cui non sono ancora legato, ma con cui vorrei stare, anche se non sarà l'amore della mia vita."

"Okay." Louis si tira su e prende un respiro profondo. "Sono pronto."

"Okay? Baise-moi.."

"Baise-moi.."

"..Contre le mur."

"Contre l-" Louis si ferma notando i tentativi disperati di Harry di reprimere una risata mordendosi le labbra. "Non è per niente romantico, non è vero?"

Harry lo guarda innocentemente, ma la scintilla nei suoi occhi rivela ancora una volta i suoi veri sentimenti. "Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando."

"Harry Styles, cosa diavolo mi stai facendo dire?"

"Qualcosa che farebbe cadere i ragazzi ai tuoi piedi in un secondo.."

"Smettila di sparare stronzate. Ti ho beccato."

Harry semplicemente si lascia andare contro la sedia, un sorriso soddisfatto gli tiene gli angoli della bocca proiettati verso l'alto. "Perché non lo chiedi a qualcuno?"

Louis rotea gli occhi e beve un po' di cioccolata calda (che, okay, Harry non esagerava parlandone). Si sporge poi quanto gli è possibile verso Harry ed allarga gli occhi più che può.

"Per favore, Harry. Dimmi solo cosa significa."

Harry scuote la testa con ardore, ma c'è qualcosa a brillargli negli occhi e Louis spera sia incertezza.

Mette su un broncio. "Ti prego. Ti prego, ti prego."

"Sinceramente?"

Harry si sporge a sua volta, finché le sue labbra non sfiorano quasi l'orecchio di Louis, che riesce a sentire il suo respiro caldo e cerca di non tremare.

"Significa, fottimi contro il muro."

Al momento, Louis perde il respiro. Rimane letteralmente senza fiato e le sue ciglia svolazzano perché porca puttana, se quelle parole combinate alla voce sexy e roca di Harry, ed al suo accento francese non sono la cosa più sensuale che abbia mai sentito, non sa proprio cosa potrebbe esserlo.

Ma si riprende velocemente. Realizzando cosa Harry ha appena provato a fargli dire, spalanca gli occhi e colpisce il riccio ad un braccio.

"Oh mio  _Dio_!" esclama. "Sei il peggiore. Ti odio. Ho perso tutta la mia fiducia in te. Che razza di traditore."

Harry sta ridendo rumorosamente, entrambe le mani volano a coprirgli la bocca. Ha gli occhi serrati mentre cerca di calmare il proprio respiro, piccolo pezzo di merda.

"Beh. Direi che è una frase abbastanza utile." Ridacchia ( _ridacchia_ ), e Louis prova ardentemente a mantenere un'espressione facciale seria.

"Ma davvero? Quale sarà la prossima cosa che mi farai dire? 'Sei il mio sole', seguito subito dopo da 'fottimi la bocca tirandomi forte i capelli'?"

Harry si lascia andare in un'altra risata, e sono fortunati a trovarsi in un locale pieno di gente rumorosa, perché non sono esattamente silenziosi ora come ora.

Louis sospira. "Giuro su Dio, sembri avere dodici anni."

Harry gli colpisce una guancia con uno schiaffetto, il viso illuminato dalle risate. "È divertente e lo sai."

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano in finto orrore. "Come osi accusarmi di questo? Non lo è."

"Lo è." Dice colpendolo ripetutamente. "È molto divertente, Lou. Ridi con me."

E Louis sta davvero provando a trattenersi. Ma questo ragazzo è semplicemente troppo contagioso, e sente gli angoli della bocca protrarglisi verso l'alto.

Ed quindi cosa importa se si ritrovano a contorcersi sulle loro sedie, ridendo talmente forte da far girare a fissarli le persone intorno a loro? In fondo, Louis si è ritrovato a Parigi con Harry Styles, e non riesce a ricordare l'ultima volta che si è sentito così bene.

~

"Quindi, hai sempre vissuto a Parigi?" Louis tira il suo cappello giù fino a coprirgli interamente le orecchie, tremando leggermente per il freddo.

"No." Harry scuote la testa. "Vivevo a Nantes. È a circa quattro ore da qui, ma mi sono trasferito un anno fa ed ho ottenuto il negozio."

"Quindi la tua famiglia vive ancora a Nantes?"

"Si."

"Non ti mancano?"

"Certo che mi mancano. Ma non è insopportabile, ed in più, non vivono poi così lontano. Va bene così." Harry sorride per poi indicare qualcosa. "Eccolo!  _Le Pont de Bir-Hakeim_. Ci avviciniamo alla torre Eiffel."

Minuscoli fiocchi di neve cadono soffici dal cielo ormai scuro, non abbastanza da ricoprire il suolo, ma sufficienti ad incastrarsi tra i capelli di Harry. Sembra una specie di creatura magica, con i ricci scuri e gli occhi verdi brillanti e le labbra anormalmente rosse.

"Sembri Biancaneve, sai?" dice Louis, calciando via alcune foglie dalla strada. Harry gli rivolge uno strano sguardo e Louis si affretta a spiegare. "La pelle bianca quanto la neve, le labbra rosse quanto il sangue, i capelli neri quanto l'ebano e tutto il resto."

Harry sorride divertito, guardando Louis con un espressione pensierosa. "Beh, allora suppongo tu debba essere un nano. Intendo, hai la altezza adatta."

Louis lo guarda tagliente per poi spingerlo. "Sei un tale stronzo. Perché esco ancora con te?"

Harry sogghigna eccessivamente e fa scivolare un braccio attorno la vita di Louis per tirarselo il più vicino possibile. "Perché sono irresistibile."

Louis tristemente non può proprio discutere quel punto. Si limita a sbuffare incrociando le braccia al petto, voltando drammaticamente il capo via dalla traiettoria del traditore che lo stringe talmente forte, che Louis ha quasi problemi a respirare.

"Sto scherzando, sai." Harry dice poco tempo più tardi, tornando buono e serio. "Sei onestamente più somigliante ad una fata. Ad un elfo o qualcosa del genere."

"Beh, è leggermente meglio, credo." Ammette Louis. "Almeno gli elfi non sono così brutti. Ma non sono così basso, e non ho le orecchie a punta."

Harry sorride. "La tua testa supera a malapena la mia spalla. E non ho i capelli neri, quindi credo siamo pari."

"Quindi siamo una principessa Disney ed un elfo?" Sogghigna Louis.

"Si, credo. Ci sei andato meglio tu, comunque." Dice Harry. "Gli elfi sono più sexy di Biancaneve."

"Chi lo dice?"

"Orlando Bloom."

"Touché."

Harry lo guarda e sorride. "Ho visto cos'hai fatto."

"Sta zitto, tu."

Iniziano a percorrere il ponte di  _Bir-Ha_ qualsiasi cosa sia, i piedi a calpestare l'asfalto e gli occhi a perdersi nella bellezza di Parigi. Ad un certo punto, Harry fa scivolare la sua mano in quella di Louis. Al castano non infastidisce la cosa. Aveva le mani fredde, comunque. E si sente davvero bene, a dire la verità. E poi, gli amici possono tenersi per mano, giusto?

Giusto. Ma la questione è che Louis non è davvero sicuro che Harry sia solo un 'amico' per lui.

Ed è davvero stupido e strano, perché Louis ha sorpreso il suo ragazzo mentre lo tradiva solo due giorni prima. Non sarebbe dovuta andare così, avrebbe dovuto piangere e deprimersi per settimane e mangiare chili su chili di gelato guardando film strappalacrime con Zayn e Niall ad abbracciarlo. Dovrebbe avere il cuore totalmente spezzato, perché amava Ryan. Lo ama ancora, davvero. Il tradimento continua a far male e lo rende triste. Era convinto che sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre e tutto il resto. Quindi questo dovrebbe essere un periodo drammatico per lui.

Ma Harry, Harry è.. qualcos'altro.

Il suo sorriso, il suo carisma, il suo accento, la sua voce, a sua passione, il suo senso dell'umorismo, la sua sincerità. Non aveva mai visto niente di simile prima. È come un grande enigma, e Louis non riesce a smettere di provare a risolverlo.

~

"Ho dei soldi, avresti potuto lasciarmi pagare."

"Non sono poi così tanti, Louis. Posso continuare a vivere agiatamente anche senza i soldi del tuo biglietto. E comunque, non hai detto niente quando stavo pagando, perché me ne fai conto solo ora?" Harry rotea gli occhi per poi trascinare Louis verso la torre Eiffel.

"Forse perché non avevo idea di cosa stesse accadendo? Giuro su Dio, il fatto che io non conosca la tua lingua ti avvantaggia fin troppo. Avrei assolutamente pagato il mio biglietto se avessi saputo cosa stessimo per fare."

Harry si ferma una volta entrati e si gira così da fronteggiare Louis. "Prima di tutto, Lou, cosa pensavi avremmo fatto vicino ad un chiosco con un uomo ed il suo registratore di cassa? E secondo, se davvero ti scoccia, potremmo trovare un modo per ripagarmi. Okay?"

Louis sospira e guarda Harry. "Potresti smettere di essere così dannatamente gentile per un secondo? Sto provando disperatamente ad essere arrabbiato con te."

Un piccolo sorriso fa arricciare gli angoli della bocca di Harry. "Per favore, non essere arrabbiato con me."

"Pensavo avessi detto che questo non è un appuntamento?"

Harry giocherella con le proprie mani. "Non lo è."

"Beh, allora perché pagheresti per me? Ho addirittura cambiato dei soldi per essere in grado di poter pagare qui!"

Louis blocca il ritmico battere del suo piede sul pavimento, dando probabilmente l'impressione di un bambino di appena cinque anni completamente lunatico, invece di mostrare il proprio maturo disappunto.

"Beh-aspetta, se questo fosse un appuntamento, mi pasceresti pagare anche per te?"

"Non lo so, forse? Probabilmente. Devi sapere che posso essere molto costoso."

"Non mi sorprenderebbe." Mormora Harry prima di trascinarlo verso l'ascensore ed aspettare per esso. "Quindi.. se questo diventasse un appuntamento, lasceresti cadere la cosa?" chiede con un sorriso speranzoso.

Louis arcua un sopracciglio e si imbroncia. "Chi dice che  _io_  voglia che questo diventi un appuntamento?"

Il sorriso di Harry svanisce e abbassa lo sguardo verso i suoi piedi passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Louis realizza che Harry tutt'a un tratto è  _insicuro_ , ed adorabile. "Beh, io, non lo so. Sto solo ipotizzando.."

Louis si sente stordito dalla consapevolezza che Harry sia davvero così, agitato e timido (in fin dei conti, è un lato di Harry Styles che non aveva ancora avuto modo di conoscere) su tutto a causa  _sua_. Forse ad Harry importa di Louis più di quanto il riccio voglia ammettere.

Gli da una leggera gomitata. "Smettila, cretino. Chi non vorrebbe un appuntamento con te?"

Il capo di Harry scatta in su, gli occhi nuovamente pieni di speranza. "Quindi è un si?"

Louis rotea gli occhi e sorride. "Si, certo, come vuoi. È un appuntamento."

"Sei sicuro? Voglio dire, se stiamo affrettando troppo le cose io.."

"Harry. Se non avessi gradito qualcosa, te l'avrei detto. Fidati di me."

"Oh." Ed eccolo lì, il sorriso soddisfatto a prendere permanentemente posto sul suo viso. "Bene, allora."

Louis rotea gli occhi. "Aspettiamo questo dannato ascensore."

"Avresti preferito le scale? Arriveremmo al secondo piano in circa 30 minuti, se siamo fortunati."

"L'ascensore è perfetto."

Harry sorride piano, e la sua mano trova nuovamente quella di Louis, intrecciando lentamente le dita con le sue. Louis si morde le labbra per reprimere un sorriso e fa del suo meglio per impedirsi di iniziare a saltellare sul posto per la felicità.

Harry non gli fa provare poi così tante emozioni, non è vero?

~

"Beh, non è stato un viaggio esattamente comodo." Esclama Louis non appena riescono ad uscire dall'ascensore al terzo piano. "Quante persone c'erano lì dentro? Cinquanta? Cinquecento?"

"Qualcosa del genere, si." Assente Harry. Le persone continuano ad uscire a fiotti dalle porte dell'ascensore. "Andiamo, dobbiamo trovare un buon punto d'osservazione finché siamo in tempo."

Trascina Louis tenendolo ancora stretto per mano (da quando si sono intrecciate prima di salire dall'ascensore non si sono ancora staccate, nota Louis) lontano dall'ammasso di persone.

"Sarebbe potuta andare peggio." Dice a Louis una volta raggiunto uno spazio quasi vuoto. "Quando venni qui per la prima vola era estate, ed il numero di turisti era esponenzialmente più alto, riuscivo a malapena a respirare."

"Povero Harry." Tuba Louis provocatorio ed Harry si imbroncia.

"Sei fortunato che sono stato qui altre volte e so come funzionano le cose, probabilmente non ci saresti arrivato senza di me."

"Certo, certo." Dice Louis, pressandosi si più contro il fianco di Harry. "Grazie."

"Non c'è di che."

Il cielo è quasi nero; alcune piccole stelle sono visibili dalla loro postazione e la luna illumina Parigi come un grande faro.

Non che serva a molto, in realtà.

"Wow." Esala Louis, avvicinandosi alla ringhiera. L'intera città è illuminata da milioni di piccole lucine poste in ogni luogo, il grande parco brilla, così come i vari ponti, la Senna e gli edifici. È come se qualcuno avesse capovolto l'universo e le stelle si fossero ritrovate a giacere sulla terra.

"Dio, Harry. È bellissimo." Sussurra all'orecchio del ragazzo (ha bisogno di issarsi sulle punte per raggiungerlo, ma non è davvero il momento di parlarne).

Harry scrolla le spalle. "Non è chiamata  _La Ville Lumière_  a caso."

Louis sorride, ubriacato dalla strana sensazione di essere così in alto. Il vento freddo scompiglia i capelli di Harry e Louis è trabocca di affetto per quel gigante dagli occhi immensi che non sa quasi cosa fare.

"Cosa significa?" Chiede.

"La conoscerai sicuramene come La Città Delle Luci."

Louis ridacchia. "Pensavo fosse New York?"

"Sono abbastanza sicuro quella sia La Città Dei Sogni." Dice Harry e Louis riesce a percepire il divertimento nel suo tono di voce.

"Come ti pare."

"Hey." Harry dice dopo poco, abbassandosi leggermente per avvicinarsi il più possibile all'orecchio di Louis. "C'è una festa di capodanno organizzata da un paio di miei amici a cui ho promesso di andare."

"Oh. Okay." Louis si sente leggermente nervoso; Harry sta cercando di dirgli che dovrà passare la serata da solo? Perché, okay, chiamatelo stupido, ma riteneva ovvio che avrebbero passato la serata insieme.

Ma Harry lascia semplicemente andare la sua mano per passare il braccio intorno alla sua vita da dietro racchiudendolo in uno stretto abbraccio. "Vuoi venire con me?"

La testa di Louis scatta in su, girandosi nell'abbraccio per poter guardare Harry. "Davvero? I tuoi amici sarebbero d'accordo?"

Harry sorride. "Eleanor avrà sicuramente già parlato a tutti di te. Non sarebbero d'accordo solo se non ti portassi."

"Oh. Beh, okay." Annuisce Louis. "Quando dovremmo essere lì?"

"Beh.." Harry controlla il suo orologio da polso (ad essere onesti Louis era convinto non esistessero persone ancora ostinate ad utilizzarli). "Sono quasi le sette, ed Eleanor viene a prenderci per le dieci. Quindi abbiamo ancora tre ore, credo. Ed ho bisogno di tornare a casa per sistemare delle cose. Mi occupo della musica."

"Porterai il tuo giradischi?" Lo deride Louis ed Harry corruga le sopracciglia.

"Hey. Non prenderti gioco dei miei vinili."

"Hai intenzione di portarlo?"

Harry rotea gli occhi. "Certo che no. Porterò il mio telefono, che ho lasciato a casa."

"Bene. stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi. Aspetta, hai avuto la forza di lasciare il telefono a casa per un'intera giornata? Merda, ti avevo sottovalutato. Hai tutto il mio rispetto."

"Grazie. È una bella sensazione."

"Più che bella, non è che io dia il mio rispetto a chiunque."

Harry si limita a ridere, nascondendo il volto tra i capelli di Louis.

E si, Louis potrebbe abituarsi a tutto questo.

~

Trovano Eleanor ad aspettarli al negozio quando arrivano. Ha un ghigno stronzo stampato in faccia e Louis sorprende Harry a scuotere la testa rassegnato dopo averle rivolto una breve occhiata.

Eleanor non ne sembra infastidita, comunque, non lo è mai. Chiede ad Harry qualcosa in francese, a cui il riccio risponde brevemente qualcos'altro. Si gira verso Louis e sorride leggermente. "Puoi aspettare qui, okay? Tornerò in un attimo."

"Quindi, com'è stato il vostro non-appuntamento?"

Si gira verso Eleanor e le sorride stancamente. "È andato bene."

Eleanor annuisce. "Ho chiesto ad Harry, ma non sembrava troppo felice di parlarne con me." Gli dice, e Louis ride leggermente.

"Si." Dice. "L'ho notato."

Eleanor è palesemente non brava quanto Harry con l'inglese, quindi non intrattengono una vera e propria conversazione. Sembra simpatica, tuttavia.

È appena uscita dal retro, e sta tenendo in mano una delle coroncine di fiori di Harry, un sorriso giocoso stampato in volto. Cammina verso Louis e gliela porge.

"Provala." Dice eccitata, e Louis la porta esitante sul capo.

Ciò sembra estasiare Eleanor, perché batte le mani e sorride ampiamente.

"Ti sta adorabilmente, Louis. Potresti tenerla su ancora per un po'? Vorrei solo vedere la reazione di Harry, per favore."

Louis è leggermente confuso sul perché Eleanor voglia vedere la reazione di Harry scoprendo che Louis sta indossando una delle sue coroncine di fiori, come se ci fosse qualcosa di talmente speciale in quel gesto.

"Certo. Ma perché?" Chiede cautamente.

"Ad Harry piacciono molto le sue coroncine, ed è estremamente protettivo verso di loro." Risponde semplicemente Eleanor, Louis ancora non comprende molto bene l'intera cosa.  
  
"Quindi.. mi schiaffeggerà per averla indossata?"

Eleanor lascia uscire una risata. "No. Proprio l'opposto, credo."

"Oh.. okay."

Sentono, poi, dei passi pesanti scendere le scale, ed Harry ritorna ad invadere la loro visuale.

"Okay, usciremo tra poco, devo solo recuperare il mio-"

Si blocca quando vede Louis, restando immobile per una manciata di secondi. Louis abbassa lo sguardo. Sente Eleanor ridacchiare silenziosamente dietro di loro, pur non riuscendo a cogliere il divertimento nell'intera cosa.

Harry deglutisce per poi camminare lentamente verso Louis, un debole sorriso sulle labbra.

"Perché indossi una coroncina di fiori, Louis?" Chiede casualmente.

Louis scrolla le spalle. "L'ho trovata sul tavolo, volevo provarla." Mente, risparmiando ad Eleanor altre occhiatacce da parte di Harry. Ne ha ricevute già troppe per oggi a suo avviso.

Il sorriso si allarga sul viso di Harry e copre le guance di Louis con le mani. "Beh, sei adorabile. Proprio come un vero elfo. È adorabile." Gli dice, e Louis arrossisce.

Chi cazzo è Eleanor? E seriamente, quali diavolo sono le sue motivazioni?

Louis sorride tenendo lo sguardo basso, per poi togliersi la corona di fiori e posarla delicatamente sul capo di Harry.

"Penso stia meglio indosso a te, piccolo figlio dei fiori."

Harry cammina verso il retro per spegnere le luci e prendere le chiavi con un gran sorriso stampato in volto, e Louis si gira verso Eleanor non appena scompare dalla sua visuale.

"Cosa cazzo è appena successo?" sibila.

Eleanor sta letteralmente brillando, tuttavia, ha probabilmente ottenuto l'effetto desiderato.

"Non mi ha mai permesso di indossare una delle sue coroncine. Ed i suoi occhi. Brillavano, Louis. È così innamorato di te." Sussurra teatralmente.

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano e balbetta. "Sei-sei pazza? Ci conosciamo da-non è passato nemmeno un giorno!"

Eleanor si limita a sorridere. "Riconosco il modo in cui il ragazzo inizia a comportarsi quando gli piace qualcuno ed è  _preso_." Dice, trascinando leggermente le ultime parole.

Non concludono il discorso, tuttavia, perché le luci si spengono ed Harry ricompare e si affrettano a raggiungere la macchina di Eleanor.

La ragazza sta palesemente provocando Harry, canticchiando " _Tu l'aimes_ " ancora e ancora, ed Harry si limita a zittirla, o a rifilarle una sfilza di " _Non, non, non, tais-toi_ " ogni volta.

Louis ha una vaga idea dell'argomento su cui stanno discutendo, ma non ne è sicuro.

~

Incontrano delle persone all'ingresso quando arrivano alla casa. È molto grande e bianca, sembra anche abbastanza costosa.

"Quindi, questo tuo amico, è ricco?" Mormora Louis contro l'orecchio di Harry.

"I suoi genitori lo sono. Lavorano come amministratori delegati per una grande compagnia o qualcosa del genere, sono via per un viaggio di lavoro fino a sabato. Lui si prende cura della casa quando non ci sono."

Non hanno molte opportunità per parlare, perché hanno raggiunto la porta, ed Harry ed Eleanor stanno salutando gli amici, e tutto ciò che arriva alle orecchie di Louis è un miscuglio di rumori e parole senza senso.

Mentre li stanno probabilmente informando sulle ultime vicende o qualcosa del genere, gli occhi degli sconosciuti cadono su Louis. Riesce a percepire le proprie guance arrossarsi esageratamente.

Uno dei ragazzi, quello più alto con un ciuffo rossiccio tenuto su ad arte di cui Zayn sarebbe stato geloso, squadra Louis dall'alto al basso, quasi come ha fatto Eleanor la prima volta che si sono visti, ma in modo più.. critico. E Louis vorrebbe scomparire.

Harry lo presenta agli altri, Louis riesce a captare dal discorso il suo stesso nome ed  _anglais_ , ed Eleanor aggiunge qua e la qualche  _copain_ o _ami_ , a cui Harry risponde velocemente.

Louis si sente abbastanza stupido quando Harry si rivolge finalmente a lui, in una lingua comprensibile. "Louis, questi sono i miei amici. Lui è Nick, questa è la casa dei suoi genitori." Dice indicando l'alto ragazzo-ciuffo. "Questo è Liam, siamo amici da quando avevamo solo sette anni!" Punta il dito verso un altro ragazzo dai corti capelli color caramello e le braccia muscolose. "Questa è Sophia, la ragazza di Liam." Indica la ragazza al fianco di Liam, sembra quasi una modella. "E questa è Caroline." Indica infine la brunetta alla sua sinistra, i cui tacchi altissimi potrebbero ucciderla al minimo passo falso.

Con grande sollievo di Louis, sono tutti molto simpatici. Gli pongono domande in tono amichevole con genuina curiosità, proprio come Harry quando si sono incontrati per la prima volta; perché si trova lì a Capodanno (Harry lo soccorre a quella domanda, Dio lo benedica) e cosa pensa di Parigi.

Nick sembra avere qualcosa contro di lui, tuttavia, stando alle piccole occhiate diffidenti ed alle esplicite smorfie ogni volta che Louis apre bocca. Si sente leggermente a disagio con lui intorno.

Moltissime persone arrivano alla festa, e presto la casa diventa affollata, la musica a suonare rumorosamente, i bicchieri di carta vengono riempiti ancora e ancora, e le luci sono fioche e traballanti.

Louis è sempre stato il tipo da festa, ad essere onesti. Non importava se si trattasse di dimenticare, di celebrare o semplicemente di divertirsi un po', ha sempre amato la sensazione di adrenalina a scuotergli il corpo, con la musica a pompargli attraverso la gabbia toracica ed il calore delle persone intorno a lui a scaldarlo.

Non è ubriaco, tuttavia, ad essere onesti non è nei suoi piani esserlo stasera. Si accontenterà di essere leggermente brillo, perché vuole ricordarla questa notte.

Louis trova il tutto molto divertente, perché sa che si pentirà di questo viaggio in futuro.

Ma stasera, stasera si limita semplicemente a starsene qui, ad osservare Harry mentre fa conversazione con chiunque, la coroncina di fiori leggermente storta sul capo ed un sorriso brillante stampato sul volto, talmente brillante che Louis non vede in che modo potrebbe pentirsene.

È in piedi vicino la pista da ballo, aspettando che Harry torni da lui. Lascia vagare gli occhi tra le persone danzanti, che muovono disordinatamente braccia, fianchi e piedi a ritmo con la musica, qualcuno si bacia qua e là, altri issano i propri drink inciampando nei loro stessi piedi ed in quelli degli altri.

Un'altra canzone sta per cominciare, e prima che Louis riesca a capire cosa stia succedendo, un ammasso ridacchiante e disordinato di riccioli marroni si sta facendo strada verso di lui per poi trascinarlo verso la pista da ballo.

Le guance di Harry sono arrossate ed i suoi occhi brillano più ardentemente delle luci di tutta Parigi. Prende entrambe le mani di Louis tra le sue, spingendoselo più vicino.

"Balla con me, Louis." Dice, e chi è Louis per rifiutare?

È una sensazione fantastica, il modo in cui si muovono insieme, le mani a viaggiare dappertutto e da nessuna parte, i loro corpi pressati l'uno contro l'altro, stanno  _ridendo_  ed tutto è semplicemente magnifico. Estremamente magnifico.

E le labbra di Harry sono così vicine. Sono piene e schiuse e rossissime, e sembrano così lisce e morbide, e.

Louis vuole davvero baciarlo.

Realizza il suo disperato bisogno di sentire quelle labbra contro le sue. Vuole succhiare il labbro inferiore di Harry, vuole leccare i contorni e l'interno della sua bocca, vuole sentirlo ansimare e gemere e vuole intrecciare le mani tra i suoi ricci per poi non lasciarlo andare mai più.

Vuole vedere le labbra di Harry rovinate dai morsi e più rosse di quanto quelle di Ryan siano mai state.

E, in fin dei conti, non c'è niente che glielo impedisce.

Avvolge quindi il collo di Harry con le braccia, avvicinandoglisi esponenzialmente prima di iniziare ad alzarsi sulle punte.

Harry sembra comprendere cosa sta per succedere, piegando quelle labbra peccaminose in un sogghigno, le mani strette sulla vita di Louis.

Era il permesso di cui aveva bisogno per procedere, si porta quindi più vicino ad Harry. È talmente vicino che riesce a percepire il suo respiro dritto sulla bocca, sulla lingua.

Le loro labbra stanno per toccarsi, a Louis manca un piccolissimo movimento per collegarle definitivamente, quando qualcuno inciampa contro di loro gridando " _Cinq minutes!_ "facendo cadere un po' di birra sul pavimento mentre si dirige verso il balcone.

Traballano leggermente entrambi, sembrando sconvolti. Louis ha bisogno di sbattere le palpebre molte volte prima di riuscire a riavere la presa sulla realtà. Stava quasi per baciare Harry. Era a soli pochi millimetri di distanza.

Impreca e schiaffeggia il cazzone che li ha interrotti mentalmente. Non potevano semplicemente lasciarli in pace?

Harry sembra agitato, ma tutti si stanno dirigendo verso il balcone, quindi afferra la mano di un Louis ancora mentalmente assente e si affretta a seguire la massa

Una volta fuori al balcone, trovano un posticino quasi vicino al muro. Fa freddo e c'è vento, e Louis si pressa il più possibile contro il fianco di Harry per riscaldarsi.

Harry sta per dire qualcosa, quando un altro corpo si scontra con loro. La persona mormora un veloce " _Excusez-moi_ " passandogli letteralmente in mezzo, prima di continuare a camminare indifferente verso un grande gruppo di persone. Louis osserva il suo ciuffo allontanarsi e sospira, crogiolandosi nel calore di Harry ancora una volta.

"Non credo di piacere molto a Nick." Mormora contro il suo petto.

Harry scuote la testa. "Noi, um. Uscivamo insieme. È solo molto protettivo nei miei confronti."

"O forse gli piaci ancora."

Harry scrolla le spalle. "Qualsiasi cosa sia, tra noi è finita mesi fa ed eravamo d'accordo su questo. Perché, sei preoccupato,  _mon chéri_?"

Louis sbuffa, completamente ignorando la domanda.

"Siamo passati ai nomignoli, ora?"

"Forse?"

"Spero tu comprenda che ne conosco davvero, davvero tanti, dolcezza."

Harry sorride. "Si, ma ne conosci qualcuno in francese,  _mon petit chou_?"

"Ne conosco abbastanza in inglese, amore."

"Ma il francese è la lingua dell'amore, non è vero,  _beau_?"

"Babycakes."

" _Mon bonbon_."

Il conto alla rovescia inizia, le persone gridano.

" _Douze! Onze! Dix!_ "

"Tesoro."

" _Mon ange._ "

"Zucchina."

" _Mon cœur._ "

" _Neuf! Huit! Sept! Six!_ "

"Dolcezza."

" _Bébé._ "

"Piccolo."

" _Mon trésor._ "

Louis apre la bocca per replicare con un altro nomignolo, deciso a non perdere la sfida, quando all'improvviso le urla della folla si fanno più rumorose.

" _Deux! Un!_ "

D'un tratto si ritrova pressato contro il muro, i piedi a toccare a malapena il suolo, e le labbra di Harry sono sulle sue e  _finalmente, cazzo_.

Le mani volano a coprire le guance di Harry, rispondendo al bacio con una passione che non era nemmeno consapevole di avere.

Le labbra di Harry sono soffici come la seta mentre si muovono contro le sue, ed è proprio come Louis aveva sognato. Gli morde il labbro inferiore, facendo ansimare il ragazzo più piccolo. Prende al volo l'opportunità facendo scivolare piano la lingua nella bocca del riccio leccando, tastando, volendo ricordare tutto ciò che è Harry. Perché onestamente, è l'unica cosa esistente al mondo in quel momento, oltre ai fuochi d'artificio di sottofondo, che creano un'accurata descrizione dei sentimenti di Louis al momento.

Quando si separano, respirano pesantemente, Louis nasconde il capo contro la spalla di Harry. Il riccio lo mette giù dolcemente, così da riuscire a guardarlo dritto in volto. Si limitano ad osservarsi, le labbra di Harry sono bagnate e se possibile ancora più rosse e piene di prima, e Louis vorrebbe urlare dalla felicità che gli sta esplodendo nel petto.

Harry si sporge verso di Louis per unire di nuovo le loro labbra in un bacio casto. "Io." un piccolo sfioramento. "Volevo farlo." Un bacio. "Dalla prima volta." Un altro bacio. "Che ti ho visto al negozio."

E Louis sorride  _così_  ampiamente, le braccia strette intorno la vita di Harry. "Harry, mi sento così felice." Realizza. "Cazzo, tu mi rendi così felice."

Harry gli sorride di rimando. "Felice anno nuovo, Lou."

Il migliore di sempre. "Felice anno nuovo, Harry."

~

Rimangono così per il resto della notte, si baciano e ridacchiano, sono sdolcinati e abbastanza disgustosi. Louis sta indossando la coroncina di fiori di Harry mentre sono seduti su una poltrona, Louis adagiato sul corpo di Harry, e stanno ridendo l'uno sulla spalla dell'altro.

Dopo un po', Eleanor gli si avvicina ghignando ampiamente. "Quindi, cosa mi dite del non-appuntamento?"

E forse, sotto altre circostanze, Harry l'avrebbe rimbeccata per la provocazione, ma al momento non riesce a percepire il minimo sentimento negativo verso chiunque, quindi fa un mezzo sospiro e sorride. " _Merci, Eleanor._ "

Eleanor semplicemente sorride per poi guardare Louis e la coroncina di fiori sulla sua testa. Muove le sopracciglia su e giù suggestivamente e Louis arrossisce, la ragazza va via subito dopo.

Si fa sempre più tardi, tuttavia, e dopo un po' ritengono entrambi sia ora di tornare a casa, quindi Harry chiama un taxi.

Mentre sono in piedi all'entrata, intenti ad infilarsi i cappotti, Nick sbuca dal salotto. Chiede ad Harry qualcosa in francese ed il riccio annuisce. Segue Nick in una stanza dopo aver detto un veloce "torno subito" a Louis. Il castano spera vivamente che Nick non rovini niente. Non è ancora convinto della 'protettività' del ragazzo nei confronti di Harry, ma sa che il ragazzo non lascerà che Nick rovini tutto, quindi indossa le sue scarpe ed il cappello ed aspetta che Harry ritorni.

Quando lo fa, continua ad avere un sorriso stampato in viso, e Louis pensa che Nick non possa aver detto qualcosa di tanto terribile, dopotutto. Salutano gli amici di Harry, che bacia la punta del naso di Louis prima di aprire la porta ed incamminarsi verso il taxi.

Harry gioca con le dita di Louis durante tutto il tragitto, e Louis ha la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla. È strano ora come ora sapere che Louis solo alcuni giorni prima era in un'altra relazione. Gli sembra di conoscere Harry da sempre.

Non appena raggiungono l'appartamento di Harry, il ragazzo lo bacia rudemente e Louis avvolge le gambe intorno alla sua vita mentre si affrettano a raggiungere la camera da letto, affrettandosi a liberarsi di cappotti e scarpe senza interrompere il bacio. Ciò gli causa delle risate, ed è il miscuglio di sentimenti migliore che Louis abbia mai provato. La coroncina di fiori cade al suolo da qualche parte durante il loro cammino, ed è un peccato, pensa Louis brevemente. Gli piaceva.

E quando ha Harry steso su di lui, quella notte, che affonda profondamente in lui e succhia una traccia di marchi che partono dalla sua clavicola fino ad arrivare alla mascella mentre Louis traccia la sua schiena con le unghie graffiandola e collega le labbra in un altro bacio peccaminoso non appena raggiungono il loro culmine , Louis potrebbe ansimare qualcosa come  _gesù_  ed  _Harry_ e  _cazzo_  e  _ti amo_.

Perché Harry è davvero, davvero grazioso, e sta gemendo dei  _di più_  e  _merde_  e  _putain_ , ma allo stesso tempo si accerta che Louis stia bene, carezzandogli i capelli e la faccia e lo stomaco, sporgendosi per lasciare dei baci bagnati sulla sua bocca, e Louis sente il cuore scoppiargli nel petto.

Quando dopo poco si ritrovano stesi a letto, con le dita intrecciate tra loro ed Harry che lo abbraccia da dietro mentre Louis si raggomitola contro il suo petto e fa finta di dormire, riesce a sentire Harry sussurrare;

" _Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri._ "

~

Louis si sveglia da solo nel letto di Harry. Sul cuscino di fianco a lui trova un post-it giallo che dice " _Sto aprendo il negozio. Scendi appena puoi. xxxx_ " con tanti cuoricini e fiori e faccine sorridenti disegnati intorno.

Louis indossa i suoi jeans ed una maglietta appartenente ad Harry. È troppo grande per lui, ma è bella e comoda e profuma di Harry, quindi ovviamente la adora.

Quando scende le scale, non preoccupandosi di fare colazione, Harry siede dietro il bancone e sta lavorando ad una coroncina di fiori. Louis sorride intenerito alla vista e si appoggia al muro prima di parlare;

"Buongiorno, Harry."

Harry alza lo sguardo e sorride debolmente. "Buongiorno."

E forse Louis sta solo esagerando, ma diventa abbastanza nervoso notando il sorriso di Harry. Non è luminoso come al solito, e non può smettere di chiedersi cosa ci sia che non vada.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiede piano, Harry sospira.

"No. Okay, si. Lou, dobbiamo parlare."

Dobbiamo parlare.

Louis conosce molto bene queste parole. Percepisce il sudore formarsi sulla sua fronte, ma cerca di non darlo a vedere di fronte ad Harry.

"O-okay."

Prende posto sul bancone, in modo da essere faccia a faccia con Harry, poggiandosi il mento sulle mani.

Harry sospira pesantemente ed alza lo sguardo esitante. "Stai tornando a casa, Louis."

Louis gli rivolge uno sguardo stranito. "Non necessariamente. Potrei rimanere qui, non ho ancora prenotato niente."

Harry prende un respiro profondo. "L'ho fatto io."

Un silenzio di tomba invade la stanza per alcuni secondi. Louis fissa Harry, cercando disperatamente di prendere le redini della situazione.

"Scusami?"

"Il tuo aereo parte alle quattro di questo pomeriggio. Andrà dritto all'aeroporto di Doncaster dove ci sarà Zayn ad aspettarti."

Louis scuote la testa, alzando le mani nella speranza che Harry la smetta. "Fermati. Prima di tutto, come fai a conoscere Zayn?"

"Avevi circa tredici chiamate perse da parte sua, Lou. Ho pensato fosse un tuo amico, ed avevo ragione."

"Hai spiato il mio telefono?"

"No. Ho cercato il numero di Zayn nel tuo telefono."

Gli occhi di Louis sono spalancati, le sopracciglia arcuate all'inverosimile dall'incredulità. "Non vado da nessuna parte."

"Louis, non puoi stare qui."

"Perché no? È qualche strano modo per rompere le cose tra noi?"

"No!" Harry si alza dalla sedia, rivolgendo a Louis uno sguardo offeso. "Tu.. tu mi hai detto che ti innamori facilmente, giusto?"

Louis annuisce lentamente, ed Harry sorride, per la prima volta non dalla felicità.

"Beh, io no. Io non mi innamoro facilmente. Questa cosa è terrificante per me. Ed è una delle ragioni per cui non puoi restare. Se cambiassi idea su di noi? Cosa succederebbe se trovassi qualcun altro? Cosa succederebbe se il tuo amore per me scomparisse?"

"È bello che tu riponga così tanta fiducia in me." Dice Louis freddamente, ed Harry grugnisce disperato.

"Non è così."

"Aspetta." Louis ricorda ciò che è successo a casa di Nick la sera prima, ed i pezzi del puzzle si ricompongono tristemente. "Era di questo che Nick voleva parlarti ieri sera?"

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi piedi. "Beh. Diciamo di si."

"E tu lo stai davvero  _ascoltando_? Non l'ha fatto per  _te_ , Harry! L'ha fatto per se stesso!"

"No, è che-" Harry si passa la lingua sulle labbra, lanciando una veloce occhiata alla stanza mentre cerca di trovare le parole adatte. "Nick mi ha solo chiesto se stessi facendo la cosa giusta. Poiché tu sei dell'Inghilterra ed io della Francia, ed è un grosso impegno. È tutto ciò che ha detto. Il resto l'ho realizzato io."

"Harry, non mi importa fottutamente se è un 'grosso impegno' o qualsiasi cosa Nick dice che sia."

"Ma Lou, ci siamo incontrati solo  _due giorni fa_. Ci conosciamo a malapena. E tu sei pronto a trasferirti dall'Inghilterra alla Francia per qualcuno che conosci da un paio di giorni. Non hai nemmeno formulato una buona scusa che spieghi il motivo per cui hai abbandonato la tua famiglia ed i tuoi amici. Credimi, se ci fosse un'altra opzione, ti lascerei rimanere qui. Lo farei davvero."

"È quello che farò! Harry, sai che ciò che è accaduto a noi non è una cosa che succede tutti i giorni. L'hai detto tu, ci conosciamo da soli  _due giorni_ , e mi sembra di conoscerti da una vita. Potrei restare qui, potrei trovare un lavoro, potrei-"

"Proprio non lo capisci, Lou? Stai continuando a scappare."

Louis si zittisce all'istante. Vorrebbe negarlo con tutto il cuore, ma.. ma mano a mano che Harry va avanti con il suo discorso, riesce a delineare con più chiarezza la situazione.

"Non voglio diventare la tua scusa per continuare a scappare, Lou. Anche se non è ciò che sono per te ora, lo diventerò." Harry dice piano, Louis si sente male.

"Merda." Esala, la voce rotta dalle lacrime che si ostina a non voler far uscire. "Hai ragione, non è vero?"

Harry si limita a guardarlo tristemente. "Ecco cosa farai. Eleanor ti accompagnerà all'aeroporto. Salirai su quell'aereo. Andrai a casa, e chiarirai le cose. Vedrai la tua famiglia ed i tuoi amici, gli spiegherai cos'è accaduto, romperai ufficialmente con Ryan. Ricostruisci la tua vita, cerca di essere felice, perché so che puoi rimettere insieme i pezzi, Louis. Lo so. E se vorrai ancora tornare qui dopo, beh.. torna."

Harry dubita che Louis vorrà tornare indietro, e Louis lo sa. Ma invece di assicurargli il contrario, annuisce. "Okay." Dice, le lacrime ad inondargli gli occhi, ma non gli importa più ormai. "Okay." E poi si lancia su Harry, stringendolo forte e lasciando che le lacrime gli bagnino la maglia. Impreca mentalmente per essersene infatuato così velocemente. Ancora.

Harry lo tiene semplicemente tra le braccia, pressandolo vicino,  _così_  vicino al suo petto, e Louis può giurare di aver sentito qualcosa bagnargli i capelli.

~

Passano il resto della giornata alternando pianti e baci, guardano film sdolcinati e vengono disordinatamente sul divano del salotto.

Nell'aria aleggia una sensazione di panico silenzioso durante le ultime ore che passano insieme. Entrambi sanno che Louis deve andarsene e che la partenza diventa sempre più vicina, e nessuno dei due sa come affrontare la cosa, ma nonostante ciò non dicono niente. Continuano semplicemente a far scorrere le dita l'uno tra i capelli dell'altro e pressandosi caldi baci sulla pelle, cercando di scacciare la nausea al solo pensiero di separarsi.

Eleanor arriva alle tre, e quando sentono la sua macchina fermarsi fuori Louis chiede contro la pelle di Harry, "Puoi venire con me all'aeroporto? Non voglio ancora lasciarti."

E certo, Harry dovrebbe essere al negozio a lavorare, ma semplicemente non può negare nulla a Louis oggi, quindi chiude temporaneamente e sale in macchina.

Eleanor è leggermente sorpresa quando lo fa, chiedendogli silenziosamente una spiegazione, Harry scuote solo la testa.

Si tengono per mano durante tutto il tragitto, poggiati l'uno sull'altro, spaventati di perdere il contatto fisico, come se Louis potesse scomparire da un momento all'altro.

Louis bacia ripetutamente le clavicole sporgenti di Harry, pressandovi delicatamente con le labbra. Riesce a sentire il respiro tremolante di Harry, chiude gli occhi.

Arrivano all'aeroporto troppo presto (ci hanno messo mezz'ora, ma sono comunque in anticipo), e Louis ed Harry scendono lentamente dalla macchina.

"Quindi." Louis deglutisce. È un arrivederci, questo?"

Harry annuisce, poi tira Louis in uno stretto abbraccio. Si sciolgono all'istante, e rimangono così per molti secondi.

Harry è il primo a staccarsi. Si toglie lentamente la coroncina di fiori, è nuova ed è costituita interamente da nontiscordardime e campanule blu, sfila un nontiscordardime.

I loro petti sono ancora talmente vicini da sfiorarsi quasi, ed Harry tiene il fiore in mezzo a loro. "Non dimenticarmi, si?"

E si, c'è decisamente una lacrima a solcare la guancia di Louis mentre prende il piccolo fiore tra le mani. "Mai." Mugugna debolmente.

Prima di andarsene, si alza sulle punte e bacia Harry dolcemente. Harry si appoggia a lui nel bacio, le mani a coprire interamente le guance di Louis. Il bacio è bagnato e salato di lacrime, ma ancora talmente vicino alla perfezione che Louis vuole solo piangere l'intero oceano Pacifico.

E quando si gira e cammina via, dopo essersi guardandosi oltre la spalla per almeno tre volte mentre Harry diventa sempre più piccolo mano a mano che si allontana, abbassa lo sguardo e realizza di star ancora indossando la maglietta del riccio.

Fanculo tutto, onestamente.

~

La prima cosa che fa Zayn non è colpirlo. Non è urlargli contro, o peggio non rivolgergli la parola.

La prima cosa che fa è abbracciarlo. E Louis è talmente scioccato all'inizio che indietreggia con gli occhi spalancati, prima di stringere il suo migliore amico tra le braccia di rimando.

"Sei così stupido, Lou." Dice, e si, pensa Louis, lo è. "Sono felice tu sia a casa."

Salgono nella macchina di Zayn, che guida verso casa di Louis.

"Allora, Harry sembra un bravo ragazzo." Dice Zayn dopo una manciata di minuti di silenzio.

Louis sussulta leggermente nel sentir pronunciare quel nome, ma annuisce. "Il migliore."

"Sono andati tutti in crisi qui, sai? Intendo, a tua madre è quasi venuto un infarto quando gliel'ho detto, e tutto ciò che sapevo era che sei andato in Francia per il Capodanno perché Ryan ti ha tradito."

"Non è per quello." Mormora Louis.

"Se non te ne sei andato perché ti ha tradito, il ragazzo ha avuto un tempismo perfetto nel farlo."

Louis sospira. "Ha parlato con qualcuno di voi?"

Zayn sogghigna. "Oh, ci ha provato, si. Ma erano più che altro frasi tirate su quanto fosse dispiaciuto e tanti 'non intendevo ferirlo' nel mezzo."

"Che stronzo."

"Si. Sono felice tu abbia trovato qualcun altro. Voglio dire, gli ho parlato solo per quindici minuti e mi ha svegliato alle otto di mattina, ma a parte questo.. gli importa tanto di te, Lou."

Louis annuisce debolmente. "Si. Desidero fosse stato un po' più egoista, però. Sarei rimasto."

"Non dirlo. Ti vogliamo tutti a casa."

"Bene."

Zayn guida dritto verso casa di Louis, e quando Jay apre la pota e vede il suo ragazzo in piedi tutto timido sul portico, Louis può giurare che le venga quasi venuto un colpo.

"Ci hai spaventati così tanto!" Esclama e Louis riesce a scorgere delle lacrime nei suoi occhi. "E mi dispiace per Ryan, tesoro. Non te lo meritavi."

Louis si sforza a sorridere. "Sono stato via solo per due giorni, mamma. Sto bene. Ho vissuto i momenti migliori della mia vita."

"Devi raccontarci tutto!"

E poi tutte le ragazze corrono urlando e piangendo ad abbracciarlo.

E Louis pensa che Harry probabilmente sapeva cosa stava facendo quando lo aveva rispedito a casa.

Durante l'ora successiva, sono tutti (Zayn incluso) seduti al tavolo da pranzo, ascoltando Louis parlare dell'incantevole Parigi e delle brillanti luci della città e del café in cui è stato e della vista dalla torre Eiffel. Ma soprattutto, racconta del bellissimo fioraio dai capelli ricci che indossa coroncine di fiori e che lo ha lasciato alloggiare nel suo appartamento durante i giorni trascorsi lì, e che aveva più passione negli occhi di quanta Louis non ne abbia mai vista in tutta la sua vita.

Tiene stretto il piccolo fiore blu al sicuro nella tasca.  _Non dimenticarmi._

~

Tre giorni dopo essere tornato, Louis decide di parlare con Ryan. Zayn e Niall passano l'intera giornata con lui per supportarlo moralmente, ed ora vuole solo vederlo e mettere fine a tutto questo.

Apre la porta dell'appartamento, guardandosi attorno in quella che dovrebbe essere casa sua.

Poi sente dei passi avvicinarsi, e Ryan compare di fronte a lui, bocca ed occhi spalancati.

"Lou." Esala. "Sei tornato."

Si avvicina in procinto di abbracciarlo, ma Louis lo ferma con uno sguardo tagliente.

"Oh, non sono qui per questo."

Le spalle di Ryan si afflosciano e sembra imbarazzato. "Lou, riguardo quello.."

"Non sono qui nemmeno per sentire le tue patetiche scuse, Ryan. È abbastanza chiaro ciò che stava per accadere lì dentro."

"Ma non significava niente-ti amo, Lou."

Louis sorride e scuote la testa. "Mi sei sembrato molto felice. Penso dovresti provarci, in realtà. Voglio dire, quel tipo dev'essere molto speciale per te se riesce ad indurti tradire il tuo fidanzato vecchio di tre anni che ancora dici di amare, no?"

Ryan scuote la testa. "Louis, non stavo pensando, lui-per favore, perdonami. Louis, piccolo, per favore."

Louis ci pensa. "Si, okay, ti perdono."

Una scintilla di speranza brilla negli occhi di Ryan a quello. "Davvero? Quindi torniamo insieme?"

Louis lo guarda e sorride. "No."

E subito dopo, lo supera per raggiungere la loro stanza, tirando fuori la valigia ed iniziando a svuotare l'armadio. Non c'è nulla che Ryan possa dire per fargli cambiare idea, e deve averlo realizzato anche lui, ormai.

Quando la valigia è piena, Louis esce lasciando Ryan con un;

"Prenderò il resto della mia roba domani.  _Piccolo_."

Una volta fuori guida verso casa di Zayn, dove lui e Niall lo stanno aspettando.

Lo ascoltano, e gli danno un meritato cinque a testa non appena finisce di raccontare la storia. Si accordano, Louis starà da Niall finché non troverà un appartamento tutto per se, inizierà a cercare l'indomani stesso.

Quindi si, le cose cominciano a quadrare, pensa Louis. Starà bene.

~

**{t** **/n}** : niente di che, a questo punto mentre traducevo è partita Scars di James Bay, vi consiglierei di ascoltarla mentre leggete da qui in poi, sta benissimo con la storia. Ora mi dileguo, addio!

Passa un mese.

Louis prende un piccolo appartamento e ricomincia a lavorare in libreria. Il suo sorriso è leggermente più ampio e i suoi occhi più luminosi, ed è realmente felice. Lo è.

È a Doncaster e ride con i suoi amici e partecipa alle feste ed è felice. Rivede a malapena Ryan, lo scorcia solo una volta; sta camminano mano nella mano con un ragazzo che Louis ha visto solo una volta nella sua vita, nel suo letto poco prima di Capodanno.

Sembra felice, tuttavia. Louis sorride ed è felice per loro.

Ma c'è ancora qualcosa che manca. Doncaster di notte non si accende come milioni di stelle, e non ha ponti ne café. Non ha quel piccolo negozio di fiori in periferia. È tutto così silenzioso nell'appartamento di Louis, e non c'è un persistente profumo di rose e cannella, e Louis non ha visto o sentito Harry per un mese.

E si, Louis sa cosa gli manca. È felice a Doncaster, con i suoi amici e la sua famiglia e le persone che conosce da una vita.

Ma Doncaster non è Parigi, è questo il punto. Ed Harry non è lì con lui.

Il nontiscordardime giace ormai senza vita nel piccolo porta-uovo da una settimana ormai che Louis ha utilizzato come vaso, ed il petto gli fa male ogni tanto perché Harry dovrebbe essere qui con lui, no? I suoi amici hanno provato, inoltre, a fargli conoscere i loro amici, o a portarlo fuori per locali per fargli ottenere almeno del sesso, ma Louis non riesce a lasciar andare Harry.

Quindi nessuno è particolarmente sorpreso quando riunisce tutti i suoi amici nel suo appartamento per poi confessargli "Mi trasferisco a Parigi."

Zayn lo abbraccia e gli dice che gli mancherà, lo seguono Niall, e Stan, e Greg. E si ritrovano ad essere stretti in un patetico abbraccio di gruppo e Louis promette che tornerà a fargli visita, magari portando anche Harry con se.

Jay piange, ma gli chiede "Ami davvero questo ragazzo, non è vero?" e Louis le risponde che si, lo fa, tanto. E Dio, Jay aveva sempre voluto tutto questo per il suo piccolo bambino. Anche se significa che dovrà trasferirsi in un'altra nazione.

Quindi Louis impacchetta tutti i suoi vestiti ed alcuni oggetti personali, ed i pochi euro che non ha mai cambiato. Zayn e Niall gli promettono che proveranno a vendere il suo appartamento non appena Louis sarà pronto.

Una piccola parte di lui è spaventata a morte, perché chi gli assicura che Harry non si sia trasferito? E se non provasse più niente per lui? Ora come ora potrebbe star vivendo felicemente con Nick per quanto ne sa Louis.

Ma spazza via tutti i pensieri negativi.

Harry lo ama, giusto?

Giusto.

E Louis tornerà al negozio di fiori e si scambieranno un abbraccio appassionato. Proprio come nei film.

~

Louis è fermo di fronte alla porta  _così_  familiare del negozio di fiori. Il cuore scalpita nel petto, perché e  _così_  vicino. Dall'altra parte della porta c'è Harry, ed è passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che si sono visti.

Prende un respiro profondo. Inspira, espira. Può farlo.

Louis apre cautamente la porta, ed una famigliare ragazza dai capelli scuri e mossi gli si para davanti. "Bonjour monsieur, que-"

Eleanor si blocca completamente non appena si rende conto di chi ha davanti. Louis è preoccupato che gli occhi le escano fuori dalle orbite, lo sta fissando così intensamente. Louis sventola una mano senza troppa convinzione.

E poi, lentamente, gli angoli della bocca di Eleanor si sollevano in un sorriso. Un sorriso che poi si trasforma in un ghigno, e gli salta letteralmente tra le braccia, stringendolo forte e velocemente.

"Gli sei mancato tantissimo." Sussurra, ed il cuore di Louis capitombola. "Harry!" Chiama poi Eleanor, il ghigno persiste sul suo volto.

Louis sente la voce di Harry e cazzo, aveva quasi dimenticato quanto fosse profonda. Ascolta Eleanor dire qualcosa in francese e riesce praticamente a  _sentire_  l'espressione compiaciuta sul suo viso, pur essendo la ragazza girata.

Harry sospira, e Louis distingue chiaramente lo strusciare della sedia dov'era adagiato quando si alza e  _merdamerdamerda_ , Louis è preparato a malapena a tutto questo.

Cerca di non darlo a vedere, tuttavia, e prova con tutte le sue forze a non svenire quando sente i passi avvicinarsi.

"Est-ce que je pourraisvous-" inizia Harry, non appena Louis alza lo sguardo dritto nei suoi occhi smeraldini.

Giura di riuscire a sentire il respiro di Harry spezzarsi nel momento in cui registra la presenza di Louis, cercando di capire cosa sta accadendo, e si, Louis è vicinissimo allo svenimento ora.

Non lo farà, comunque. Al contrario sorride innocentemente.

"Si, potresti fare qualcosa per me, in realtà. Ho letto da qualche parte che se regali 999 rose a qualcuno, stanno a significare 'amore eterno'. È vero? E se lo è, pensi di riuscire a procurarmi tutte queste rose?"

Ed Harry avanza sorridendo in modo talmente ampio che potrebbe spaccargli il viso a metà. "Domanda difficile." Dice, fingendo uno sguardo pensieroso. "Dipende da quanto velocemente ti servono."

"Oggi, preferibilmente. Ne ho bisogno per il ricongiungimento con il mio fidanzato. Siamo stati lontani per un mese intero, sai."

Non appena le parole lasciano la sua bocca, Harry lo avvolge tra le braccia sollevandolo da terra, mozzandogli il respiro.

Harry lo fa girare, nascondendo il volto nel suo collo. "Sei tornato." Ride. "Sei tornato! Pensavo non avresti mai-"

"Haz-non riesco a respirare." Squittisce Louis ed Harry lo mette giù sogghignando. "Beh, il nontiscordardime è morto da un po', quindi pensavo dovessi fare qualcosa a riguardo una volta per tutte." Spiega non appena l'ossigeno ritorna ad areargli i polmoni.

"Quindi resti qui? Resti davvero con me?" chiede Harry, e Louis non ha mai sentito niente di più dolce di quelle parole.

"Resto con te." Conferma.

Harry sorride e si sporge per far collidere le loro bocche, le mani a scendere velocemente ad avvolgergli la vita, tenendolo stretto. Louis non tarda a rispondere, intrecciando le dita nei ricci disordinati di Harry, raggiungendo la coroncina di fiori e posandosela delicatamente sul capo senza staccare il bacio. Harry morde il labbro inferiore di Louis, inviando brividi lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale e geme. Harry profuma di prato appena tagliato e di rose appena annaffiate e sa di miele e di sole e si sente a casa. "Ragazzi." Sentono una voce provenire da dietro di loro. "Niente sesso in negozio."

Louis ride nella bocca di Harry e si allontana leggermente. Eleanor sta evidentemente cercando di sembrare seria, ma gli angoli della sua bocca si contraggono verso l'alto.

"Benvenuto a casa, Louis." Dice, e Louis sorride.

"Si." Mugugna Harry per poi unire ancora le loro labbra. "Benvenuto a casa, Louis."

 

**_Fine._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Non so voi, ma io pianto tantissimo sia leggendola, che traducendola. Le storie che riguardano il linguaggio dei fiori mi fanno sempre quest'effetto, non so perché. Spero la amiate come ho fatto io, davvero.
> 
> Alla prossima!  
>  _-fedah_


End file.
